Film Ideas for the Future
1. St. Vincent’s Court - romance-comedy A wealthy, well-known female aristocrat from New York dumps her greedy, lazy ex-boyfriend and goes off to Europe for a trip she will later never forget. A British hippie sees the aristocrat and tries to flirt with her. At first, she is not interested because she does not think he suits for a good husband, but eventually she starts liking him. Will they fall in love, or is it just another silly infatuation? 2. Vengeful Dreams - action A kind and athletic, yet stupid policeman arrests his bosses brother for three rapes. The man later died as a result of capital punishment, thanks to a lawyer (also the policeman’s friend) suggesting it to the judge. The policeman’s boss now wants both his employee and his friend dead for revenge. He only wishes both of them violence, destruction, fear, and terror. Wil l he kill them both? Or will it backfire? 3. KooKoo Land - science fiction Some mysterious world that nobody knows of, but the people that are living in is kidnapping Earth’s inhabitants and transforming those hostages into fellow citizens known as KooKooians. This world known as “KooKoo Land” threatens to take over Earth, thanks to a cruel tyrant conducting an dystopian society with the people in such despair many people try to rebel but those who do end up getting silenced by the government. Will Earth be destroyed without being acknowledged or will Earth finally know about it and destroy KooKoo Land once and for all? 4. Mortal Kombat: A Ninja’s Journey - anime Based on the “Mortal Kombat” video game series, specifically “Mortal Kombat II”, the people that fight for the “Mortal Kombat” tournament fight for the death. Raiden tries to bring peace into the tournament while two sexy female twins (Kitana and Mileena) dominate the stage. Will the good or bad win? 5. A Child Called “It” - melodrama Based on the infamous and controversial autobiographical book, this movie documents a small six-year-old boy living in Daly City, California with his alcoholic, controlling, abusive mother. He tries to run away to his sympathetic dad, who is separated from his mom but when his mom finds out, the poor child is forced to starve to death. Eventually as he gets older, his mother gets more and more abusive and by the time he’s twelve, he must face an ultimate “stay with mom or go to dad” battle. Which one will he choose? 6. W.A.S.P.S - war Despite the fact that females were now equal civilian-wise, women were still not equal military-wise. These headstrong women decided to go public by joining W.A.S.P.S. Women Airforce Service Pilots. Sexism is high, and feminism is, as well. But will the males outlast the females? 7. The Apartment Life - reality show (television show) What’s better than a behind-the-scenes show? This show consists of how the superstar Asa@! lives in his Hollywood apartment (IN THE PENTHOUSE!). He shows his social interactions to his employees, his friends, and his family. He basically shows how he lives “the apartment life”. 8. Dixieland - musical Two famous jazz musicians from the plagued Memphis decide to show off their talent in a local New Orleans club, known as “Mississippi Midnights”. They eventually get hired, sign in for a label, and perform for the people of New Orleans. However, their careers are at stake when they learn that their manager plans on firing them because starting to get internationally famous making the director quite jealous. Will they be fired or will they continue their fame? 9. Moral Passion - erotic/pornography An all girl’s Protestant school and an all boy’s private Catholic college are separated by a large lake. After the most popular girl from her private school has sex with the most popular boy in the boy’s private school, all the girls go running to the boys and look for “pleasure and satisfaction”. But things get worse when ten girls all get pregnant, causing the teachers to ban them. Will this effect their future or is it just a small act? 10. The Three Mothers - horror Three different people from three different backgrounds from different locations all encounter “The Three Mothers”, three witches that bring chaos and destruction throughout the world. Mater Suspiriorum is the Mother of Sighs, the oldest and cruelest of them all, Mater Lacrynorum is the Mother of Tears, the wisest of them all, and Mater Tenabrarum is the Mother of Darkness, the youngest and most beautiful of them all. All Three witches secretly disguise themselves as regular human beings and kill the people that try to uncover the truth. Will all three witches fade away like black magic or will they kill everyone attempting to find out “more”. 11. How to Act Like A Jackass! - comedy/satire A group of charismatic, but stupid politicians from Congress; both Democrats (aka the Cowardly Donkey-Asses), and Republicans (aka the Lazy, Fat-ass Elephants) monkey around and cause uneasiness among the citizens of the United States. After a long while, one politician who is neither a Democrat or Republican finally sets them all straight and makes them work harder and threatens that they either work or they get fired. 12. Panama - documentary A “National Geographic” styled-documentary, Panama explores the country of Panama where Asa@!’s mom was born and raised until she met Asa@!’s dad. Statistically speaking, this film explores the geography, history, and natural science of Panama. There is nothing fictional about this film. NOTHING! 13. Outlaw Blues - western A fellow cowboy working for his cruel, abusive dad gets killed by his own son after his dad attempted to kill him. When local sheriff’s and fellow townspeople find out, they chase out after him only to reveal that he keeps running and running from the law. Will the boy succeed? Or will he be thrown in the slammer? 14. Cool Zero - melodrama A teenager living in Camden, New Jersey finds himself in hot water. Both of his parents are long-dead, and his orphanage parents are too busy taking care of there “real” kids and always verbally abuse him calling him a “cheap-looking boy”. He runs away from his home and gets three girls pregnant, gets caught smoking five pounds of marijuana with his three friends, and drinks in the local bar each night without people knowing that he is a teenager. This boy is in deep trouble with the law. What’s going to happen now? 15. Saddam Hussein - biographical Based on the life of former Iraq president Saddam Hussein. Saddam Hussein is shown in this film as a cruel, demanding and sometimes insane leader. The film also shares all of Iraq’s events at the time of his presidency and lifetime and shows how and why he became the President of Iraq and why he wanted too become a leader. This film spans from the day he was born until the day he was executed in prison for “war crimes”. 16. Taqiyya - war A group of Muslims from Saudi Arabia are being tormented by Americans when they don‘t reveal there “true” intentions for being here, despite that they are not harming America. The Saudi Arabian government then go to war with America and attack the Americans and the Saudi Arabians fight the war not in there country but in the UNITED STATES. What will this bring? Will it resolve anything? 17. Banes Blond: Dr. Black - blaxploitation 007 is back, and this time he’s black! Now known as Blames Blond, this secret agent spoofs the image of the real 007 and shows a more humorous side, but yet also shows his serious side as well. He must stop the evil Dr. Black who is launching missiles to America to show that if they refuse to give the him $4,000,000,000, he will wipe out American civilization. Dr. Blond was sent by the CAASS (Cool African American Secret Service). Will Blames Blond succeed in his mission? Or will the United States civilization wipe out completely? SUMMARY: Asa@! is usually held up as the quintessential example of the "auteur". An "auteur" or author is a concept developed by French critics to denote a director (usually) who is more than just the guy who makes sure the job gets done. They actually put their own unique and indelible stamp on a production. Typically, you can look at the body of work from an author director and see his signature whether it be in the form of recurring themes in the subject matter, visual style, etc. Asa@! is a great example because his films cross a whole range of genres. Just think of : War films '(Taqiyya) '''Science fiction '(KooKoo-Land) 'Horror '(The Three Mothers) 'Drama '(Cool Zero) 'Biographical '(Saddam Hussein) 'Documentary '(Panama) 'Comedy/Satire '(How to Act Like A Jackass) 'Blaxploitation '(0014 - Blames Blond: Dr. Black) 'Romance '(St. Vincent’s Court) 'Erotic/Sex '(Moral Passion) 'Musicals '(Dixieland) 'Reality Television '(The Apartment Life) 'Western '(Outlaw Blues) 'Action '(Vengeful Dreams) 'Anime '(Mortal Kombat: A Ninja’s Journey) '''PROJECTS THAT NEVER CAME INTO THE FINAL PROCESS: 1. The Lion King (musical film) - Asa@! wanted to make the what would’ve been the first adaptation of “The Lion King” in musical form on film. But because the overall production price was over-the-top and impossible to use, Asa@! cancelled the idea. 2. Vengeful Dreams 2 '''- Because of the tremendous success of Vengeful Dreams, Asa@! wanted a sequel, but because the actors from the previous film moved on to other projects, and in addition also Asa@! was busy with his musical career and with a large, 120 date world tour, Asa@! immediately scrapped the project. Asa@! shot “KooKoo-Land, which proved too be even more successful then Vengeful Dreams, instead after the 120 date world tour. '''3. Swan Lake - Based on Peter Tchaikovsky’s famous ballad ‘Swan Lake’, Asa@! at first planned on making a film adaption based on the ballad. But the project proved to great for Asa@! as finance was a major issue because the film required over 300 people to be in the film. Category:My-Scope